


Tells

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sand Siblings are Best Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sibs always know when Kankurou's boyfriend is in town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tells

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little birthday offering for [danicat91](http://danicat91.tumblr.com). This is sort of a coda to something else I'm still writing, but I think it'll actually carry more impact posted on its own and before the other, so that works out well.  
> =====  
> Drafted: 7/16/14

"Sorry I'm late—!" Kankurou burst through the door of Gaara's office ten minutes past when he should have showed up and dropped into the empty visitor's chair, slightly out of breath.

Gaara peered at him, blinked once, sat back, gazing across at him with a slightly-curious expression. "Ah. Your boyfriend is visiting. I assume he is responsible for your delay?"

Kankurou flushed hotly. "...I—yeah." In the other chair beside him, Temari smirked, but he ignored it. "How'd you know? That Sai's in town, I mean." 

He realized what a stupid question it was as soon as it left his mouth; Gaara was the kazekage. He probably got notice of every visitor passing through Suna, especially the shinobi ones. If nothing else, he probably had eyes in the sand all over Suna to keep him informed and _ugh_ , Kankurou did _not_ want to think about Gaara peeking in on him while he and Sai got thoroughly reacquainted last night. Gaara had much better manners than that by now, but still. _Creepy_ thoughts.

Gaara's mouth twitched slightly at one corner, almost like he knew what Kankurou was thinking. Or like he was trying not to smile. "He left his mark on you."

Kankurou's hand flew to his collar, which was—

—still closed, as expected, and still covering everything from the neck down—including the two or three lovebites that Sai had left on his throat and the swirling leaf-and-lizard designs that Sai had painted all over him after. There was no way Gaara could see through clothes, though, and he _knew_ Gaara didn't spy on his siblings, not like that. 

So _how did he know?!_

Kankurou felt his face heating furiously—this was _embarrassing_ , dammit—but played ignorant with all his might. "Whaddya mean?"

Temari laughed beside him, low and definitely at his expense, but not mean spirited. "It's hard to miss, Kankurou. Whenever Sai is here your face gets a lot more elaborate."

Gaara nodded once in agreement, and Kankurou blinked.

Of _course_ they noticed the difference. He felt like an idiot for not realizing that's what they'd meant, but he was so used to Sai doing his designs these days that he hadn't even— _gah_.

"He does paint it for you, doesn't he?" Gaara sounded almost amused.

"...Yeah." He hoped like hell he wasn't blushing any worse.

"I think it's _sweet_." Temari's tone was way too saccharine and her smirk had not gone away. "Not only did you land an adorable boyfriend with a winning personality, but he takes your makeup game to a whole new level too."

Gaara cracked an actual smile, small but unmistakable.

"Oh, shut it," Kankurou muttered, scowling.

He loved them and all, but sometimes family really sucked.


End file.
